Conventionally, a 3-phase motor has coil windings of a U phase coil, a V phase coil, and a W phase coil. Each coil winding of the U phase coil, V phase coil, and W phase coil of a 3-phase motor has a multiplicity of turns, and is connected to the wound final end by the outer peripheral side or the inner peripheral side of the stator core. The turns of the coil are connected by the outer side outer connector of the coil or the inner side inner connector of the coil in common with the neutral line to which each coil end is connected.